


Not Real, Complete Bullshit

by anony_mouse



Series: Harmless Headcanons [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Spies & Secret Agents, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 05:46:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7031494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anony_mouse/pseuds/anony_mouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint and Natasha work without backup sometimes, but they're never alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Real, Complete Bullshit

Natasha and Clint don't usually use obvious pseudonyms on missions. Tasha has been Annamarie Summers and Elisabeth Jones and Marge Tylers and Sarah Beth Noble more than she's been Nora Raymond or Noel Reach. And though he does less undercover than Natasha, Clint's been Ronnie Anderson and Peter Gales more than Connor Brand.   
  
   The only time they use their initials is when they are doing surveillance or protection or whatever on someone they consider to be an ally.  
  
   It's not an official rule or anything, just a simple code. If Rodger Matthews meets Nadia Ramires, then he knows she's working as an ally of SHIELD, but if he meets Bella Hendrix, then he knows to give her a wide berth.  
  
   So Natasha doesn't bother hiding her sad, knowing smile when she learns that every small-time mercenary Clint hired for Loki was contacted by Miguel Peters. 

**Author's Note:**

> Because it seems like a dead giveaway for Natasha's undercover name to be so close to her own at SI.


End file.
